Definitivamente, No
by LilythWH
Summary: Porque Hannah le dice No a la propuesta de matrimonio de Booth.  Todas sabemos que al final terminaremos agradeciendo a Hannah...


No pude evitarlo. Tuve que escribir esto porque se me ocurrió de repente. Todos sabemos que al final le agradeceremos a Hannah y esta es mi manera de verlo. Espero que les guste.

::-::-::-::-::

**DEFINITIVAMENTE, NO.**

Si Booth le hubiese pedido que fuera su esposa esa misma mañana, habría aceptado. De hecho ni el mejor adivino podría haber pronosticado que ese día terminaría así. Cansada y triste, Hannah se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la enorme cama de la habitación 304 del hotel Casteblanco en el centro de Washington. Suspiró imaginando el difícil día que le esperaba una vez amaneciera. Debía renunciar a su trabajo y luego tomar un avión que la alejara de aquella ciudad y de todos los recuerdos que allí se anidaban.

Suspiró mientras recordaba los hechos como si de un reportaje, de esos en los que ella solía trabajar, se tratara. El día anterior ella y Seeley habían ido al bar de siempre por un par de copas antes de dormir. Casualmente, Temperance también estaba allí acompañada por un hombre guapo y muy bien vestido cuyo nombre no lograba recordar. Pidieron una mesa para cuatro y lo que en principio empezó como un par de copas terminó con una botella completa de Whiskey del 78.

Al terminar la noche Temperance tomó un taxi y el desconocido la acompañó. Booth había fruncido el cejo con preocupación pues nunca se sabe qué clase de pervertido podías conocer en un bar.

-Estoy segura que Temperance sabrá defenderse muy bien sola.

-Lo hace – le dijo sin dejar la mirada preocupada – pero está bebida.

-Cuando llegamos ya estaba con el chico- argumentó para tranquilizarle – Estoy segura que ella le conoce.

Booth asintió sin despejar su mirada de la calle por donde había desaparecido el coche segundos atrás.

-Yo estoy mucho más bebida y ¿sabes algo? – le llamó tomándole por las solapas de la chaqueta.- Tienes permiso para aprovecharte de mí todo lo que quieras.

Booth sonrió al tiempo que fijaba su mirada en ella. – De eso nada – mañana es San Valentín y planeo que sea un día muy especial.

Ella había sonreído alegremente y luego le había abrazado con los dos brazos. Booth llamó un taxi que los llevó a casa con una rapidez admirable. Esa noche hicieron el amor dos veces antes que ella cayera dormida.

A la mañana siguiente. Seeley se había levantado y había preparado el desayuno: beicon, huevos, jugo de naranja, galletas saladas y trocitos de fruta picada. Hannah sonrió al verle entrar con la bandeja a la habitación.

-¡Vaya! –Exclamó entusiasta ante la sorpresa - ¡esto es muy agradable!

Booth sonrió depositando un suave beso en sus labios – Y solo es la primera del día.

Hannah tomó una de las galletas saladas mientras Booth hacia una llamada telefónica pero después de varios segundos colgó molesto.

-¿A quién llamas?

-Bones

-¿Aun estas preocupado?

Él asintió mientras bebía algo de jugo – Me preocupa que haya hecho una locura. – volvió a llamar.

Hannah también bebió jugo y le dijo – No crees que está lo suficientemente grandecita para saber lo que hace.

-Lo sé. Pero Bones es un imán muy potente para atraer a todos los tíos que no convienen y me refiero a los más raros y peligrosos.

Hannah iba opinar ante su exageración pero en ese momento el celular de Booth empezó a sonar.

-Booth. – contestó.

Mientras devoraba los trozos de frutas Hannah vio como Booth fruncía el cejo y empezaba a discutir con quien quiera estuviera al otro lado de la línea.

-Pero es mi día de descanso. ¿No puede ser el lunes?

Eso solo podía significar que tendría que trabajar.

-Las oficinas están cerradas ¿Dónde rayos lo voy a guardar?

Booth suspiró mientras sus manos se paseaban furiosas por su cabello

-De acuerdo – dijo derrotado – voy para allá.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Hannah al ver su expresión huraña.

-Solicité unas pruebas del caso del sepulturero que podían estar relacionadas con el francotirador. Me acaban de informar que puedo recogerlas ahora.

-¿En San Valentín? Pero si la oficina está cerrada.

-Son solo unas cajas – dijo al tiempo que tomaba las llaves de la Suv – las traeré aquí y luego iremos a disfrutar del día.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo juro – espetó antes de besarle en la frente para luego marcharse.

Recordaba que se había dado un largo y relajante baño de tina con varias lociones de olores que según Ángela servían para aumentar el apetito sexual en un hombre. Se había arreglado cuidadosamente el cabello y se había vestido con la mejor combinación posible de ropa haciéndola lucir femenina, bella y a la moda. Cuando terminaba de maquillarse llegó Seeley cargando dos cajas medianas. Hannah se giró para verle depositarlas sobre la cama.

-Voy a guardarlas debajo del colchón – dijo a manera de saludo.

-Allí están las maletas ¿Recuerdas? Porque no las dejas al lado de la mesa de noche, junto a la pared. Allí no estorbaran.

Booth asintió haciendo lo que ella le había indicado.

-Tardaste mucho – señaló.

-Pase por la casa de Bones.

-¿Y?

Booth se levantó e iba contestar cuando la contempló por primera vez desde que hubo entrado –Estas preciosa – le dijo con un brillo de admiración en sus ojos. Hannah se sintió enardecida ante sus palabras.

-Lo sé.

-Voy a arreglarme – le dijo en medio de un caluroso beso – Tengo que estar a tu altura. No quiero que nadie me quite a mi chica.

Salieron tomados de la mano y con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro. Booth la llevó primero a ver su abuelo Hank, luego pasearon por los muelles y para su sorpresa navegaron por media hora. Almorzaron en la azotea de un edificio de 23 plantas. Comieron helados y fueron a buscar a Parker para ir a los juegos donde nadie pudo convencerla de montarse en el barco pirata. Ya en la tarde Booth y ella regresaron a casa donde el agente le dejó claro que el día aun no terminaba y que debía prepararse para la sorpresa final.

Segundos después Booth sacó un elegante y hermoso vestido negro que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y caía desde la cintura con una gracia cautivante. La tela era de seda fina y tenia pequeñas piedras incrustadas a la altura del pecho. Sonriendo corrió hacia él y lo envolvió con sus brazos y piernas haciéndolos caer sobre la enorme cama donde hicieron el amor.

Minutos más tarde Booth se levantó para prepararse a lo que según él sería la gran cena y Hannah se quedó retozando perezosamente sobre la cama. Distraída ladeó la mirada y se fijó en las dos cajas medianas junto a la pared. "Para contener las pruebas que mandaron a la cárcel a una asesina despiadadamente peligrosa son muy pequeñas" Pensó.

Movida por la curiosidad. Hannah se puso en pie envolviendo su cuerpo con la sábana blanca y caminó hasta las cajas abriéndolas y hurgando en ellas. La primera contenía una serie de carpetas con papeles, fotos y evidencia de los interrogatorios que se habían realizado durante el desarrollo del caso. La segunda tenía dos uniformes de fútbol empacados en bolsas de plástico trasparentes. Un celular destrozado y un libro. Hannah quedó impresionada con los pocos objetos que había allí guardados. Intrigada se fijó nuevamente en el libro, que era el objeto más grande. En la portada se podía leer claramente que era de Temperance. Debía ser algo que ella llevaba en el momento del secuestro. Curiosa tomó el libro y empezó a hurgarlo. Lo levantó al vuelo y escondida entre las solapas cayó al suelo un pequeño trozo de papel cuidadosamente doblado. Hannah lo tomó y se preguntó si Seeley ya se habría fijado en él. Encogiéndose de hombros, desdoblo el papel y encontró una nota que Temperance había escrito para Booth. Recordaba perfectamente cada palabra de la misma y en su mente la repitió una a una.

_Te escribo estas líneas porque ya no estoy viva y sé que entre todos los miembros del equipo eres tú quien más necesita leerlas._

Hannah frunció el cejo ante las primeras líneas.

_Te escribo despacio porque hay poca luz y no quiero equivocarme en ninguna palabra. No te voy a mentir, tengo miedo y las manos me tiemblan mientras escribo esto. En la última hora he llorado, me he sentido impotente, frustrada pero sobre todo he pensado mucho en ti y en lo mucho que voy a extrañarte._

_Ahora Hodgins y yo estamos a punto de gastar el último recurso que nos queda. Puede que salgamos vivos pero si no, espero que esta carta llegue a ti pronto y estoy segura que así será. Pero lo más importante de todo es que has hecho lo posible por encontrarnos y lo has logrado. No pienses que ha sido demasiado tarde. Nada de esto es culpa tuya, hiciste todo lo que humanamente podías hacer y nunca dude que lo conseguirías. Por ti tuve fe por primera vez en mi vida. _

_Cuídate Seeley y encuentra la manera de ser feliz de la misma forma que yo encontré el mejor amigo y el mejor ser humano que pueda existir: tú._

_Con amor, T. Brennan._

_Postdata: Cuida de Parker._

Con el corazón encogido. Hannah se dejó caer sobre el suelo aun impresionada por la nota que acababa de leer. Aunque las palabras eran claras y concisas un buen entendedor podría leer entre líneas y conocer los sentimientos que se ocultaban tras ellas. Suspiró hondamente con tristeza. Siempre había creído que Temperance sentía algo por Booth. Pero nunca imaginó que le amara desde siempre tal vez sin que ella misma se diera cuenta.

Seeley cerró la llave de la ducha y ella se apresuró a guardar todo de nuevo en las cajas. Se puso en pie y se sentó en la cama en el momento justo en que Booth salía del baño.

-Todo tuyo – le dijo sonriendo.

Hannah se duchó rápidamente. El vestido negro que Seleey le había regalado le sentaba de maravilla. Se veía realmente hermosa y elegante.

-Es de esas prendas que te hacen desear arrancarlas con desesperación. – le dijo en cuanto la vio vestida.

Ella sonrió alagada y se acercó al tocador en busca de un par de pendientes lo suficientemente elegantes para el vestido.

-La reservación está hecha pero no podemos darnos el lujo de llegar tarde.

Hannah advirtió que parecía nervioso. Por fin encontró un par que le gustaban lo suficiente y mientras se los probaba le dijo.

-Son algo pequeñas para contener todas las pruebas contra la sepulturera. – dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia un rincón de la habitación.

Booth miró las cajas y luego a Hannah – Que te puedo decir. Mi equipo es bueno – dijo sonriendo.

-Tu también fuiste una victima ¿Verdad?

-Si. Pero en este caso las pruebas se encuentran en el fondo del océano ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?

-Llámalo curiosidad periodística – agregó encogiéndose coquetamente de hombros – Solo me intriga imaginar que pueden contener esas cajas.

-¡Curiosidad periodística! ¡Eh! Pues no te desgastes mucho. Una contiene interrogatorios, pruebas de laboratorio y fotografías. La otra contiene un poco evidencia de los dos casos que manejamos involucrados con la sepulturera.

-¡Vaya! Deben ser cosas muy comprometedoras.

-¡No, que va! Tienen un par de uniformes de juego, una batería dañada y un libro de Bones que logramos rescatar cuando desenterramos el auto donde ella estuvo. El resto se hizo trizas con la explosión que ellos provocaron al tratar de salir. En realidad me importan más lo informes del caso necesito saber si pase por alto algo.

-¿No había nada más?

-Nada – contestó muy seguro - Ahora vamos o llegaremos tarde.

Hannah supo de inmediato que Booth nunca había visto la nota que Brennan había escrito para él. Se preguntó que habría hecho Seeley si hubiese sabido que había una ligera esperanza con Temperance ¿Habría ido a Afganistán? ¿Se habría enamorado de ella? Una pequeña pero existente punzada de inseguridad se instaló en su corazón.

-Debió ser duro para Temperance ¿Verdad? – preguntó una vez estuvieron camino al restaurante.

-¿El qué? – preguntó extrañado.

-Ser víctima de un acto tan horrible. La verdad no se qué haría yo si me enterraran viva. Imagino que lo pasó mal por varios días.

-Umh. Verás es bastante difícil saber lo que Bones piensa y mucho menos lo que sientes. Pero si te he de ser sincero estaba muy afectada al comienzo, pero se recuperó con una rapidez asombrosa.

-Bueno quizás contigo se sintiera segura. No sé. Tal vez creyera que nada malo podría pasarle mientras estuvieras cerca.

Booth sonrió burlonamente - Bones se niega a creer en algo más allá de lo que revelan las evidencias. Digamos que nunca ha tenido fe en nada ni en nadie. Es una mujer muy particular.

-Sin embargo tú la sabes sobrellevar muy bien – señaló Hannah sintiendo que la espinita de su corazón empezaba a crecer.

-Sí. Siendo sincero. No creo que nadie en el mundo llegue a conocer más a esa mujer de lo que yo la conozco.

-¿Siempre ha sido así? Tan pragmática, tan encerrada en sí misma…

-He conocido muchas facetas de Bones y podría decirte que es un ser humano muy complejo. Digamos que su primera capa es básicamente ciencia. Te lo digo enserio no hay nada más claro para ella que su trabajo.

Hannah guardó silencio por varios segundos. Miles de ideas se arremolinaban en su mente y observó a su compañero de soslayo. Era guapo, tierno, un hombre único sin duda. Ella le amaba pero no sabía si él podría amarle de la misma manera que lo había hecho con Temperance. No sabía si con el tiempo lo que sentía por él alcanzaría para mantenerlos juntos.

El móvil de Booth sonó y Hannah se apresuró a contestar. –Hola Temperance.

Booth le miró y le dijo que le pusiera en altavoz.

-¿Bones?

-_Mi casero me dijo que habías venido. Y escuché tus mensajes ¿Qué pasa?_

-Solo quería saber si estabas bien.

-_Estoy bien_.

Booth hizo un gesto molesto e impotente por no encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-_Seeley quiere saber si pasaste la noche con el hombre guapo del bar._

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un bufido molesto y Booth miró a Hannah sorprendido.

-_No. ¿Podrías decírselo?_

-Estas en altavoz, cariño.

_-¡Ah! No, Booth no me acosté con él. Esta vez seguí tus consejos. Después del bar fuimos a un karaoke y cantamos "Hot Bloody", aunque no fue lo mismo sin la segunda voz_.

Booth sonrió con alegría y Hannah le miró en silencio.

-_Hoy almorzamos en el muelle y luego vine a casa. Me estoy tomando la molestia de conocerlo. Aunque creo que a él no le gustó mucho conocerme._

Booth dejó de sonreír - ¿De qué hablas?

Brennan dudó antes de responder – _Ya sabes cómo soy… no le gusto mucho a las personas_

-No digas eso Bones. Lo que pasa es que ellos no entienden lo especial que eres.

Sonrió al otro lado de la línea y después agradeció sus palabras.

-_Tengo que colgar._

Booth asintió y Hannah le dijo un escueto "cuídate". El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio.

La cena fue romántica a la luz de las velas y un solitario violín de fondo. Booth hizo todo lo humanamente posible para que fuese perfecto y de cierto modo lo había logrado. Pero Hannah no consiguió sacarse de la cabeza las ideas que le rondaban. Tenía muchas dudas, muchas y no sabía cómo superarlas. El momento crítico de la noche llegó cuando Seeley se puso de rodillas frente a ella extendiendo una caja pequeña de terciopelo dentro de la cual había un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

-No quería que fuese la típica pedida de mano pero… siempre soñé que lo haría de esta forma.

Hannah quedó petrificada. De todos los días que Booth hubiese escogido para hacer la proposición tenía que ser ese en específico. Se puso de pie de un brinco y fue consciente del momento exacto en la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Booth. Las dudas ganaron la partida y sin detenerse a pensar dos segundos le dijo un simple "no puedo"

Booth se puso en pie y empezaron a discutir. Hannah permaneció callada la mayor parte del tiempo y no sintió deseo alguno por defender su argumento. Minutos después, salió a la calle y tomó un taxi. Fue casa y recogió sus cosas antes que él pudiese regresar. Miró la caja con las evidencias y se apresuró a sacar la carta de Temperance dejándola expuesta sobre la cama para que él la leyera. Esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto.

De camino al hotel se sintió horrible y empezó a llorar. Booth se merecía mucho más que una rápida huida sin explicaciones pero ella sabía que si se quedaba él sería capaz de convencerla y en el fondo sabía que Seeley Booth a pesar de amarle no era el hombre para ella. Solo esperaba que el pudiese encontrar la felicidad en manos de la persona correcta: Temperance Brennan.

::-::-::-::-::-::

Epílogo:

A las dos y media de la mañana Temperance recibió una llamada de un caramero del bar que solía frecuentar. El agente Seeley Booth se encontraba extremadamente ebrio y necesitaba a alguien que le llevara casa. a Brennan se puso en camino cinco minutos después. Cuando llegó se sorprendió el estado en el que se encontraba su compañero. Decir que estaba ebrio era ser educado, estaba como una cuba.

Con ayuda del camarero, Brennan sacó a Booth y le subió en su auto. Manejó con cuidado mientras Booth soltaba toda clase de improperio. Se enteró que Hannah le había dejado y que no había aceptado casarse con él. Maldecía una y otra vez por que no entendía porque las mujeres que había amado no querían estar a su lado y luego se quedó dormido. Fue una pesadilla sacarlo del coche y llevarlo a rastras hasta su departamento. Afortunadamente un vecino del edificio que llegaba a esa hora pudo ayudarle y finalmente lo acostó en la cama.

Una vez le hubo dejado en bóxer, Brennan recogió todas las prendas y las dejo cuidadosamente dobladas sobre la cesta de la ropa sucia. Cuando iba a salir de la habitación se fijó en un papel en el suelo al lado de la cama. Lo tomó y en seguida reconoció su propia carta. ¿Qué hacía allí? Después que Booth la hubiese sacado de aquel maldito coche se había olvidado por completo de ella. Suspirando la doblo y se la guardó en uno de los bolsillos. No sabia si Booth la habia leído o no, pero su carta y ella tenía derecho a tomarla. Más adelante tendría tiempo de preguntarle a Booth porque no le había dicho que él la tenía.

Apagó las luces y salió de allí.

::-::-::-::-::-::

_**Ahora si es la últimas.. jejeje espero.**_

_**Nos leeremos pronto…**_

_**LilythWH**_


End file.
